


Family Relations

by samidha



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comment Fic, Gen, Pre-Series, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-24
Updated: 2011-04-24
Packaged: 2018-12-04 16:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11559036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samidha/pseuds/samidha
Summary: The Campbells offer John access to the family resources and a home for himself and Dean, but little Sammy is considered a potential demonic weapon....





	Family Relations

**Author's Note:**

> For SPN Bitesized I think.

Summary: Prompt was: The Campbells offer John access to the family resources and a home for himself and Dean, but little Sammy is considered a potential demonic weapon....

 

”There’s only one condition. You’ll have to take care of him.”

”What?”

”We’ve heard the stories, John. We all have. You think it’s your little Winchester family secret? Nothing stays secret from us,” Christian says. ”We know where to dig, and we know how.”

”You care to tell me what you’re even thinking of?”

”We heard what happened at that man’s house. Little Sammy sitting on the porch and all that blood inside, all that blood. You’re going to have to admit it one day. He’s a monster, plain as day.”

”He’s my son, you son of a bitch.”

Christian rolls his shoulders, then shrugs. ”Then your son is a monster. And they won’t rest until they’ve got him, until he’s doing their bidding. Inside, you know this is it. You know I’m not lying, John. So you best take care of it before one of us has to come and find you.”

”Fuck you, you bastard,” John says through gritted teeth.

”I’d really rather not. But you don’t take care of this mess? And we will find you, John.”

”He’s your blood.”

”That ends with the mind powers that can explode a fuckin’ room and the people in it, and you know I’m right. He ain’t human and that’s the end of it.”

John turns on his heel, one arm propelling Dean toward the door while the other is busy holding Sammy against his side. ”You’re sick. I hope you know that,” he growls at Christian, his hand firm on Dean’s shoulder as he quickens his step.

The door closes with a bang behind them, and Christian grins, eyes flooding black. ”He’s my blood all right, Winchester. Just you run, Marine. Just you try and run from us.”


End file.
